Yang Sebenarnya
by potato95
Summary: "Seperti seorang kekasih maksudmu? Lalu menjalani hubungan lain dengan Hosoek termasuk dalam perlakuan yang seharusnya menurutmu?" [Yoongi Jimin Fanfict]


**Title** : Yang sebenarnya

 **Cast** : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi. Kim Namjoon

 **Disclaimer** : The casts belong to their selves, but the story is purely made by me.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau menganut cinta itu tak seharusnya memiliki" Ucap Namjoon saat ia dan Yoongi tengah berada di studio mereka.

Yoongi yang awalnya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja, menghentikan aktifitasnya dan meraih sebuah kertas yang berada disampingnya. Sang pemuda pucat menorehkan beberapa kata yang ada difikirannya kepada kertas yang sudah memiliki beberapa coretan diatasnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau, Jimin, dan Hoseok maksudku." Ujar Namjoon.

Yoongi menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia lalu membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya lalu tertawa pelan. Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Yoongi heran. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak, sang pemuda didepannya ini tertawa seolah yang ia bicarakan adalah masalah sepele yang pantas ditertawakan dan bukannya kisah cinta milik Yoongi.

"Menurutmu begitu? Bukannya aku kekasihnya Jimin?"

"Kau mau bertindak seolah tak ada yang salah _hyung_ , kau tahu yang sebenarnya bukan?"

"Tentu saja, kau fikir aku sebodoh itu."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, selama ia masih memperlakukanku seperti yang seharusnya aku tak masalah." Ucap sang pemuda bersurai pirang yang telah kembali terfokus pada beberapa baris lirik yang sudah ia tulis keatas kertas. Ia bergumam pelan mengenai lirik yang baru saja ia tulis saat menunggu tanggapan Namjoon.

"Seperti seorang kekasih maksudmu? Lalu menjalani hubungan lain dengan Hosoek termasuk dalam perlakuan yang seharusnya menurutmu?"

"Entahlah, aku tak begitu peduli. Selama ia tak merubah perlakuannya kepadaku tak masalah."

"Benarkah? Tidakkah kau merasa sakit hati? Maksudku, Jimin itu kekasihmu dan ia—"

"Mungkin saja aku sakit hati, kau fikir jika aku tak mersakannya aku bisa menulis mengenai lagu patah hati ini? Berfikirlah Namjoon, aku hanya menulis berdasarkan apa yang terjadi"

"Aku tahu, tapi bukankah cukup sumber dari sekitarmu?"

"Yah memang benar. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Lantas, tidakkah kau mau meluruskan hubunganmu dengan Jimin?"

"Entahlah, bagiku cukup begini. Aku dapat apa yang aku inginkan dan itu semua cukup untukku."

"Tapi _hyung_ , kalau kau mencintai Jimin kau takkan membiarkan ini terjadi."

"Seperti dirimu yang tidak membiarkan Jin- _hyung_ berselingkuh begitu?"

"Ya, tentu saja, aku mencintainya."

"Berarti aku salah." Ucap Yoongi singkat.

Sang pemuda pucat meraih selembar kertas yang ada didalam laci mejanya dan membaca kata-kata yang tertulis, lalu memberikan garis lurus berupa coretan pada beberapa kata yang ada disana. Ia lalu menulis kumpulan kata baru menggantikan kata lama yang telah ia beri coretan.

"Aku fikir, aku seharusnya membiarkannya untuk berbuat semaunya. Maksudku kebebasan. Selama ia masih menjadi kekasihku, semuanya tak apa."

"Kau berfikir sepert itu? Pantas saja hubunganmu dan Jimin menjadi seperti itu."

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Yoongi sampai didorm mereka saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, cukup cepat sebenarnya mengingat biasanya mereka sampai disana saat member yang lain sudah berada diranjang mereka masing-masing.

Namjoon berjalan menuju Soekjin yang berada didapur, tampaknya ia tengah menyiapkan beberapa cemilan untuk yang lain saat menonton TV. Sementara Yoongi sibuk merapikan sepatu yang berantakan. Namjoon merengkuh pinggang sang kekasih dan mengecup pipinya pelan, lalu memutuskan untuk membantu sang kekasih membawa beberapa cemilan menuju ruangan menonton mereka.

Sang _leader_ dapat melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, yah sebenarnya yang sibuk dengan ponsel hanya Jungkook sementara Taehyung tengah sibuk mengusap rambut Jungkook. Namjoon melihat kearah sofa panjang yang ditempati oleh Jimin dan Hoseok. Ia mendesis pelan saat melihat kedua pemuda itu salaing bersandar dengan tangan Jimin yang berada dipinggang Hoseok.

Namjoon melihat kearah Yoongi yang baru saja sampai diruang menonton itu. Pandangan sang pemuda pucat tertuju begitu saja pada Jimin dan Hosoek, ia lalu menyapa mereka semua dengan nada malas. Dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya Namjoon tak dapat menebak dengan pasti apa yang dirasakan Yoongi saat melihat keduanya berbagi _skinship_ , namun anehnya ia tak dapat melihat tatapan kecewa dimata Yoongi. Entah Yoongi benar-benar hebat untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya atau Yoongi memang tak merasakannya sama sekali.

.

.

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya, ia menatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Ia dapat bangun agak terlambat pagi itu karena mereka tidak memiliki jadwal. Ia keluar dari kamar dan tak mendapati siapapun didalam dorm. Sepertinya yang lain pergi keluar untuk menghabiskan hari libur mereka yang dapat dikatakan jarang untuk didapati.

"Kau sudah bangun _hyung_?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Namjoon yang semula hendak ke dapur membatalkan niatnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Jimin yang tengah duduk diatas sofa dengan sebuah ponsel ditangannya. Tampaknya pemuda itu sedang berkirim pesan dengan seseorang.

"Aku fikir kalian semua keluar."

Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia tertawa kecil setelah membaca sesuatu diponselnya.

"Kau sedang chat dengan siapa?"

"Hobi _hyung_ "

Namjoon tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya sedang berfikir haruskah ia juga bertanya pada pemuda yang ada disebelahnya ini mengenai hubungannya dengan Yoongi _hyung_ atau tidak. Ia tak ingin dianggap sebagai seseorang yang terlalu ikut campur hanya saja rasanya ia harus membantu untuk meluruskan hubungan mereka, sebelum mereka lebih tersakiti. Itu menurutnya.

"Kau mencintai Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Jimin menegakkan badannya yang semula bersandar malas pada sandaran sofa. Ia melirik Namjoon, lalu menghela nafas namun belum menjawab pertanyaan itu. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu ia meletakkan ponselnya lalu menatap Namjoon dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku mencintainya _hyung_."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku bersikap begitu dan ditambah dengan Hobi _hyung_?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatku melakukan hal itu."

"Kau menyakiti Yoongi- _hyung_ "

"Begitukah?" Ada senyum tipis diwajah Jimin, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Namjoon mengerinyit tidak suka. Apa-apaan pemuda ini. Bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudah menebar senyum saat Yoongi _hyung_ tersakiti.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan Jimin? Yoongi- _hyung_ bisa tersakiti." Ucap Namjoon sekali lagi dengan memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku."

"Haruskah ia mengatakannya, kau tahu Yoongi _hyung_ bukan orang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui kata-kata."

"Aku tahu _hyung_."

"Kalau kau bilang kau mencintainya, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Apa kau bisa katakan apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin jika Yoongi _hyung_ tersakiti?"

Namjoon terdiam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Benar, apa yang membuat ia begitu yakin jika Yoongi _hyung_ tersakiti. Ia tak pernah mengatakannya dan Namjoon juga tak pernah melihatnya, pemuda itu tak pernah menampakkan raut sakit hati maupun kecewa.

"Satu hal yang tak perlu kau tanya kepastiannya adalah apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak. Aku mencintainya."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Namjoon berada distudio dengan Yoongi. Sang pemuda bersuarai pirang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

" _Hyung_ , kau mencintai Jimin?"

Yoongi berbalik dengan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya. Sang pemuda pucat menatap Namjoon.

"Apa aku harus mencintainya?"

Sekalipun Yoongi tak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan dan malah membalasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, Namjoon mengerti seperti apa hubungan yang tengah mereka jalin. Dan siapa sebenarnya yang terakiti dalam hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

 _"Satu hal yang tak perlu kau tanya kepastiannya adalah apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak. Aku mencintainya."_

 _"…"_

 _"Kau tahu_ hyung _, kalau kau berfikir kalau aku melakukan kesalahan dengan apa yang aku lakukan dengan Hobi_ hyung _. Aku tahu aku salah, namun aku bersyukur jika ia merasa tersakiti karena setidaknya ia memiliki sedikit perasaa kepadaku yang merupakan kekasinya."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Pernahkah kau bertanya padanya apakah ia mencintaiku?"_

 _"….."_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Review?**


End file.
